happy birthday shesshomaru
by gore queen
Summary: shesshomaru has a birthday party and every one is invited even his brother inuyasha. inuyasha brings him a present, kagome. shesshomaru doesnt really like the way kagome acts so he punishes her
1. Chapter 1

**hey ya guyz another gory story nice huh?any way enjoy my demented crzy side. if ya dont like gory things please leave before we begin . fans kick ass!ohhh my fuckin banana eating hell monkeys...**here we go  
(**ok now im not cool with human trafficing all who buy slaves suck and i want to kill you just wanted to tell you)**

"hey big bro guess what i got ya a birthday gift this time"laughted inuyasha walkin to a hug rapped gift in the corner of the table "uhhh...i dont think i should like...uhh...move it...uhhh..ummm...yeah.." "why not its my birthday i dont think the birthday boy is sappost to move things" chuckled shesshomaru walking passed his friends and family to inuyasha and the gift "what is it inuyasha a bride" laughted shesshomaru looking the gift up and down just to make sure the cage like gift wasnt a trap. "uhhh yeah y not ha...ha...urrr...uhhhhhh"inuyasha said sprinting away **far away** while inuyasha's mother looked at her child in shame! "ohh..no.."shesshomaru's mother said puting her hand on her cheek while her only son unrapped the present. he unrapped a cage but that was not the thing that shocked him it was what was in the bird like cage. a young ravened hair milky white skined girl sleeping in the middle. every one whispered things like ohhh no inuyasha's ganna get it...ohh my stars and she has no clothing on...dear lord what shame. shesshomaru cluched his fists. rin who wanted to kno y her big brother was so angery. she skipped over to shesshomaru smiling but then shesshomaru senced her coming close to the cage and him then yelled "DONT COME CLOSE RIN!" rin stoped then started to cry. "...guards please cover the cage and curry it to my chambers...NOW!"shesshomaru yelled the guards. he walked over to rin and scooped her up and handed rin to his mother. rin had stoped crying when he picked her up. every one watched as he left the room to the hallway yelling "INUYASHA!...brother i will not hurt you...that much..."

**THAT NIGHT**

shesshomaru walked in to his chambers after beting his half brother till he was close to dying.

_FLASH BACK TIME  
_

_"COME ON IT WASNT THAT BAD I THOUGHT YA WOULD LIKE THE CHICK SHE WAS PRETTY GOOD LOOKING NOT TO MENTION NICE BOOBS!"yelled inuyasha to shesshomaru who was now on leaning on the stone hallway railings. he tilted his head upward alittle taking in the evening air. a survent man walked out in to the hallway knowing nothing of what was happening. shesshomaru turned to the survent who was now turning to bow to shesshomaru now that he had bowed his respects to the younger prince. "how dare you bow to my **younger halfbreed **brother before i, shesshomaru!"he snaraled at the suvent. "i'm..sorry my la...la..lord...i dint meen show disrespect.."the frighted man cried to shesshomaru. "too late slave!"with those words shesshomaru put his middle and pointer finger together a yellowish gold shined from this finger tips then moving them in a whip like motion the light extended in to a whip. then rapping it self around the frighted survent burning the mans clothing and skin. finally cuting in to the flesh it burned the mans arm muscales to his bone rubbing at the bone casing the bone to act as fire wood and making small fires in the mans arms. the survent droped to his knees crying and screaming in pain. shesshomaru moved apart his two fingers making the golden like whip to dissaper. the man's arms dangled by just the inside part of his arms "i did not cut ur arm off completely so you can still work"shesshomaru explained.the man dint stop screaming he couldnt even move his arms all they could do was drip blood and drop parts of his burnt peiling skining and muscales. inuyasha screamed in panic "what the fuck r u thinking dude he's still alive u should just fuckin kill him hes in pain!" "shut up.."shesshomaru said agery at inuyasha squinting. he walked up to inuyasha and punched him in the face and started to pick him up then continued to hit him in the face until her was black and blue on the floor pasted out. shesshomaru was geting annoyed at the survent who was still dripping with blood and droping flesh from the burnt bone. "fine u wish not to live then i will kill you!"he yelled at the survent while walking past him he cuting off the mans head with is fingers. he watched as the man's head on the floor opened at closed its mouth.blood was all over the floor becauz of the survent and becauz of the beting shesshomaru gave to inuyasha and peices of lose flesh near the body of the man. a survent girl walked in to the hallway not noticing the dead body and the other prince casually bowed to the prince then looked down to see what was on her shoe. she screamed and fell on to the floor in a pool of blood yelling histarricly she lifted her hands to find blood on them also. "clean up this mess girl..."shesshomaru ensturced laughing._

_FLASH BACK OVER_

he laughted just thinkin about it. he then started to undressing to change in to his night robe. first removing of his armor then untucked his shirt**(i dont kno whats it called)**then leting it slide down to his rist revialing his pale skined six pack and his brod shoulders and tight musciler arms. he yahned turning to the dresser then opening the doors to the dresser he took off his sashes that were holding up his pants casing his pants to drop to his ankles. then full taking off his shirt. shesshomaru looked up in to the dresser looking for his robe not noticing the girl who was siting on his bed naked. then he finally sensed some one staring at him so her turned to the door yelling "how dare you stare at me...?" no one was at the door and it wasnt even open. the girl giggled at his stupidity. shesshomaru turned to his bed still undressed to see who his little spy was. the girl started to blush "my...how..LONG..and..THICK... it is..."he was very angered by what she had just said then noticing he was still naked her grabed his robe out of the closed quickly and through it on. "who r you and how dare you talk to me in such manner!"shesshomaru said blushing bright pink.**(i wrote it pink lol yeah hes pink not red pink)** "im sorry lord shesshomaru"she apoligized while rapping the young masters blankets around her to cover her milk skined body.

**ok its not gory but i promise its ganna be like my story death by a kiss except im not ganna be pissed alot...i hope..thats if some one dose dont do it...-.- kinda mad still that was my first story and ppl have to piss me off! **

**-Gore Queen  
**

**Emily  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SAME NIGHT**

"urh...how did u get out of ur cage girl!"asked shesshomaru yelling now. "uhh...the cage was open the whole time...r u still mad about my joke about ur pennis it was a joke i dont mean it sorry lord"the girl explained staring up at him blushing "my name is kagome not girl lord shesshomaru please dont call me girl." he turned to look at the huge bird like cage staring at the lock on the door the only thing keeping the door locked was a sliding bar that slided in to metal strap. "damit inuyasha what were u thinkin..."he whispered to him self. "ohh!i almost for got!"kagome said geting up from the bed. she walked over to the young lord standin still staring at the cage. she whispered in the shesshomarus ear "lord i am ur birthday present dont u want some thing from u now that i am ur property now." shesshomaru steped back with his eyes wide lookin at the girl with surprise. "bitch u arnt even worth cleaning my shoes y do u think that i would want u in that way!"he snaped back. "ooooooh...arnt we upset...r u sure u dont want ANY thing from me before i go back in to the cage for the night?"kagome walked over to the cage still rapped around with shesshomarus sheets. she opened the cage then steped in slaming the cage shut the lock snaped closed lockin her in. shesshomaru sighed and got in his bed still staring at the cage for about 1 hour then fell asleep.

_**Shesshomaru's dream**_

_"shesshomaru...lord shesshomaru..."a girls voice echoed in his dark pitch black room. "whoes there!"shesshomaru snapped back turning around he saw that it was the present 'kagome' was her name. "what r u doin in here girl"shesshomaru walkin closer to kagome staring in to her dark brown eyes. "umm...shesshomaru r u sure u dont want any thing from me? i will give u any thing and do whatever u want"kagome dropped the sheets that was rapped around her pale body. he stared at her body. her perky perfect sized breast down to her privet women hood. he then remembered that he had fallen asleep. 'this is my dream...that means no one will ever know i was thinkin about this' he walked over to kagome grabed her rist she smirked at him. he laid her on the ground then placed a hand on her stumic while his other was holdin both her arms together.he slide his hand down to her women hood playing with her alittle before sliding his two hands inside of her. she gasped alittle. he started to move his fingers in a cicler mostion moving in and out of her slowly. then he started to pick up the pace and when faster and faster until she hit her peck. her liquid was all over his fingers. he licked the fingers clean then with the over hand let her go for a second before shesshomaru grabed her rists with his hands staping her down on the floor. "ur a virgin...in surprised i would think by the way u act that u wont be a virgin"she only laught at him not even answering him. he then took his hard man hood in his hand and sliped it in to the kagomes tight pussy she squrmed at first then she got used to it and nodded at him. "ha..like i need ur aproval for this..."shesshomaru then started to thrust himself inside her. he went slow at first then went faster and faster. when kagome hit her peck again she screamed his name over and over again. he smiled then rolled off of her. "what is that it ur not ganna play with my boobs or some thing nothing?"she was upset that he only played with her only for 15 minutes. "girl 15 minutes is good enough leave me be"kagome looked at him then she layed beside of him and mumbuled "...prude bastard..." "shut up if i was prude i wouldnt have fucked u"he snarled at her. _

_**the end of the dream **_

shesshomaru got up and walked over to the bathroom. he started to pee but when he tried to aim his manhood wont go where it was sappost to. 'what the hell...wait no it cant be...no...' he ran out of the bath room and looked at the bed and saw that kagome was sleeping on the other side. "no what the fuck is goin on"he yelled. kagome got up and rubed her eyes and looked at shesshomaru. "whats wrong did u have a bad dream..."she asked smiling at shesshomaru. "yes yes i did!"shesshomaru ran back in to the bath room and turned on the shower and started to wash him self with the soap bar on the rack in the shower. "...may i join u shesshomaru..."he turned and saw kagome standing in a sexy pose lookin him up and down. "NO"he slamed the glass sliding door to the shower shut. "huh?"kagome then shrugged and walked back to the bed and fell asleep smiling.

when shesshomaru finished with his shower he was in a sour mood. 'i still smell like that whore godamit'he smirked and looked over at the bed with a angery face stared at the girl in his bed. 'i've got an idea...' he said in his mind then shesshomaru started to smile and walked over to the bed and carfully liffed kagome so that she wouldnt wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**u fuckers pissed me off so ima add a foony last chapter and no gore O.o surpising huh?**

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**WELL HOPED U LIKED THE STORY BYE BYE**


	4. the real ending

**alrite since i got some ppl that are even begging for the next part im not ganna end the story alrite you guys can stop messaging me now lol any way here we go**

**ohh yeah and thank you Neptunee(if you dont kno who that person is then check out the reviews fools**

**

* * *

**

**THE END TO KAGOME'S WHORENESS O.-( I KNO I KNO ITS A GREAT TITLE RIGHT LMAO)**

cold water dripped on to the floor of the dark cold room of the palace. kagome's eyes flashed open once she felt the water splashin on to her face. she gasped and almost jumped up. almost...when she tried to move her body she felt a sharp pain cuting in to her rists. she moved her face and saw that heavy iron chains strapped her down to this wall. kagome's arms hung above her head spred apart from each other so that she couldnt try any thing. she struggled again and felt that pain again. her chest slammed back down on the wall as she screamed helplessly. blood started to drip...but from where she thought to her self. her rist!!she looked at her right rist it was the dripping bloods sourse.kagome stuggled more the break free she paniced at the sight of blood that was her own. she started to wezz and cough as the tears of pure struggle,pain and panic rolled down her cheek to her chin. eyes wide and out of breath she got still and let her head droop down. kagome then let her eyes rest for a little then openned them slowly. she found that instead of making her self free she had caused more of her own blood to pour out of her rist and not just the one but both now. her brown eyes widened more and she started to shake. her body felt heavy and her mind was blank. nothing came in to her head and nothing came out of her mouth she had stop struggling against the chains. the room went silent...kagome passed out leting her body relax. her chains that hooked her to the wall was the only thing holding her from falling on the the floor of the room.

only 2 hours latter she woke with a shreck of terror and horror. kagome was still in the same room still chained to the wall. her body felt a little lighter now. she didnt know why but she looked her body over first starting with her arms of course. then started to move her head to look at her lower half. when she noticed some thing on her left sholder. it was a bump a strange one though she never noticed it before. it look like it wasnt natural tho. kagome never took her eyes from that bump on her sholder until it started to move up to her arm. her eyes widened again and she saw it inch its way up the arm. while it did so her skin started to tingle. once that bump got to her left index finger the bump started to rip out of the skin. kagome screamed as it did so. the skin finally gave in and ripped open and a tiny little red ant crawled from the small opening in her finger. kagome started to yell for help and shook her arm crazyly. the ant replied with a bit. the bit wasnt on her skin but inside her skin in the hole it had made to freedom from the girls body. pain shook kagomes body. she fought more and more until she felt more and more bumps crawling up her body attacking as they moved up her chest. some bumps disapeared sinking in to her skin as others bit and ate at her insides. she couldnt take it any more her body reacted to this pain. kagome threw up on to her self and as she did that she looked down and found that her feet had been soking in a bath of red solider ants. she couldnt feel her toes any more it was like her feet werent even there. then she screamed once again and started to cry at this point. she threw up once again but this time it was a red liquid that came out mixed in with red ants. they had gotten in to her stomic and mouth now biting and fighting some even eating her. she felt them. and she saw some had even finished off her right leg because the leg it self looked like it had deflated like a balloon. that started to happen in parts of her arms and parts of her legs even on her face. she passed out the only thing she could do now that she was being killed by millions of these small animals. soon she died after. and her face was still no expressions of pain just silent. until some ants decided they wanted out so they ate away one of her eyes from the inside out and crawled to take over her body. to make it there now home and new food source.

shesshomaru unlocked the door of the room and walked across the dark room to where there was only a single light over top of kagome's body. well actually the ants new colony. they had formed a mass of eggs in her right eyes filling it to the max while some moved parts of kagome's flesh to the other side. shesshomaru moved his hand to touch kagome's face. "so kagome how was your day?" he asked smiling. then he let her head go and steped back alittle. he waited for an answer from the body. half of the hundred ants festing on her body moved to her mouth. they managed to pry it open. ants scwarmed in to her mouth and into her throght. all of a sudden her head slowly moved up as if it was a struggle to even move. her bottom jaw dropped down leting shesshomaru see the thousands of small worker ants moving her mouth and jaws. they covered her teeth and tounge some crawled on the walls of her mouth. the only thing shesshoamru could hear was the millions of ants in side of her moving around. nothing replied him so he turned around and started to walk away from the body of ants.

"...i...i...am doing...fa...fah...fine..."kagome's head replied and some ants splatered out of her mouth. shesshomaru turned back to kagome and answered "wonderful would you like me to release you?" he asked smirking. kagome's head moved upward then droped down releasing some ant larva from her eye. "...ummm..." she answered. shesshomaru walked tward kagome's chains and unlocked both of her arms from its prision. "...may...i kiss you...milord?" kagome's body asked and it stepped out of the now empty buckets. "...fine..." shesshoamru answered closing his eyes and bend down. kagome struggled to move upward to shesshomaru's lips. then shesshomaru grew impacent and put his hand under her chin and moved her lips closer to his. ants started to crawl off of the girls lips as they...

* * *

**i dont think any of you ppl want to know what happens next yeah thats the end of it the end of the story**

**-Gore Queen**


End file.
